


The Love Haze

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories involving Beckett and the gang of the 12th precinct leading up to the season finale Crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Haze

She caress the brush handle of her brush to stroke the long strains of her hair while Esposito looks on. Sung is thinking to herself, why is he watching her in the first place. She replies to herself.

Breathless, but she needed to say something before this brushing thing gets way out of hand.

She can tell right away that's he's not going to be a push over.

Fortunately, she likes challenges, and she's hot for when it comes to her hormones and having to be five months pregnant.

She seems impervious to Javi charms having to be with him as a couple for awhile now, as she walks back into the bedroom "Nude". He looked up with a wide grin, telling her of his inner emotion, Beckett had told her weeks ago, it was like a love haze for which she tried to explain it to her, like she did with Alexis a few years back, when Alexis was involved with Pi.

She turns to face him momentarily speechless, as he gets up to face her with his hand to touch her expanding belly with his love child.

It's a beginning for him, and for herself.

This was new to them to becoming parents, along with losing his vast control of touching her further after such a long day at the 12th precinct.  
/////

Ryan was in awe of his wife Jenny, after having Nicholas, she was very beautiful, but he had wished she would stop talking right now, as if she was scare of something.

"Jenny, can you do me a favor?" 

"Anything Hon." She says with a smile hiding behind the wall of hers.

"Stop talking, I need you to love me like you use to do before the children came into this world of ours."

He feels hurt, that gap between them, her walls need to come down like what Beckett did with hers and Richard Castle.

The words echo in his ears, when she says. "Fine, I will stop talking Kevin, only for you, love, I lied earlier, when I said, I wasn't scared, but I am all of the time for when it comes to you to losing your life because of your job as a police officer."

She finally comes to him free of the walls and the lying to herself.

THE END


End file.
